1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit for driving thin film transistors of a LCD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CRT monitors are replaced by LCD monitors nowadays just like those days when tapes were replaced by compact discs. A driving chip for driving a LCD monitor generally includes a source driver chip, a gate driver chip and a timing controller chip. The source driver is also called a data driver, and the gate driver is also called a scan driver.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a single channel layout 10 of a gate driver chip according to the prior art. The single channel layout 10 includes an output buffer region 10, a level shifter region 12 and a low voltage circuit region 14, which are stacked vertically. The level shifter is utilized for transforming signals outputted by the low voltage circuit from low-voltage level into high-voltage level, and outputting the signals transformed to the output buffer. Then, the output buffer outputs the signals to control gates of thin film transistors of the LCD.
As shown in FIG. 1, height of layout spent by the output buffer region 10 is H1, and height of layout spent by the level shifter region 12 is H2. Thus, height of layout added both is H1+H2. However, such vertically stacking layout occupies too much layout area, which does not conform to the trend of minimizing layout area the industries pursue, and thus needs to be improved.